Misión Imposible: Amor vs Traición
by HappyBerry23
Summary: Una historia de una chico que deberá llevar a cabo su misión: aniquilar a alguien. Pero nunca pensó que Kagome se interpusiera en su camino y lo hiciera cambiar de pies a cabezas su mundo. Encuentros, amores y desamores, traición, engaños... IxK, SxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Misión Imposible: Amor V/S Traición**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos, los tomo de la Gran maestra del dibujo, Rumiko Takahashi" nn. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviwes si es que así lo desean. Agrego además que por favor lean los fics de mis amigas: Misao-Fuji ("Una navidad con Hakudoshi" y "La vuelta al mundo en 81 días") y de Kadame-Chan ("DPS o Dan's preparatory School"). Saludos a mis amigotas!! **

Indicaciones generales:

**Negrita: Subidas de tono. También son la letra de canciones. ( si no sale en negra, no se preocupen… se entenderá igual xD)**

_Cursiva con "": pensamiento._

Normal: Diálogo de los personajes.

Capítulo 1:

Ya de noche, como a las 20:30, un joven de unos 22 años, de pelo negro como la noche con unos ojos azules muy oscuros, de muy buen físico y con ropa formal, baja de un jet privado con teléfono en mano…

- Sí, señor… Lo espero adentro.-Dijo muy relajado. Comenzó a caminar para entrar en el aeropuerto para encontrarse con su nuevo jefe.

Al entrar, vio a un hombre de estatura media alta de unos 40 años con una cabellera negra y corta. Él era su jefe, su nuevo jefe, el Señor Higurashi. Él era rico empresario, famoso por su éxito en los negocios. Socio de Donald Trump y exitosos y famosos hombres y mujeres de negocios. Decir de sobra está decir que es amigo del presidente de los EE.UU., George Bush. (N/A: Seamos honestos… Esto es irrealidad pura!! xDD)

- Buenas noches, jefe. – saludó enérgico el pelinegro.

- Buenas, InuYasha- dijo con un tono místico, como de "Charlie" de "Los Ángeles de Charlie". Comienza a caminar rápidamente junto a InuYasha por los desiertos pasillos de ese gigante aeropuerto de Miami. Al ver un bar, van a la barra, piden 2 cervezas y se sientan a conversar.

- ¿Y para qué me ha llamado, señor?

- Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí. – le entrega una carpeta. InuYasha abre esta carpeta y queda atónito.

- Pero…si es su…

- Investígale, enamórale… Haz lo que sea necesario, pero…- se pone al frente de él apoyándose en la mesa- … le quiero fuera de mi vida, de mi familia y, especialmente, de mis negocios¿oíste? Es muy peligroso en todos mis asuntos… Al parecer, ha hecho que mis negocios y ventas bajen en un 5,8 y eso, para alguien como yo, es mucho!

- Sí, señor. – asintió InuYasha un poco desolado por su nuevo trabajo.

Luego de esto, se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa del Señor Higurashi. Ésta era muy grande, como una mansión muy lujosa, llena de pasto verde y árboles florales con muchas rosas y arbustos. También tenía un garage y un camino que llevaba a la entrada principal de gravilla, o arena, algo como eso. Por atrás tenía una piscina gigante y un jardín con una pileta con forma de cupido, estaba llena de pajarillos y cachorros de perros tomando todo el sol de esa calurosa primavera.

Al entrar, se sintieron pasos de alguien bajando la inmensa escalera de mármol.

- ¡¡¡¡Por fin llegaste llegaste!!!! – dijo mientras bajaba, una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches ligeramente ondulados con unos ojos chocolates muy cautivadores, de mediana estatura con un cuerpo muy esbelto de piel blanca como la nieve, como de unos 20 años.- Te extrañe mucho, pa… pá…- quedó atónita al ver al chico tan sexy que venía detrás de él. Lo veía de pies a cabeza y no había nada que no le gustara de él. – ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo muy impresionada de ver un hombre ajeno a la familia.

- Él es InuYasha Taisho, y va a ser nuestro nuevo amo de llaves.

- Qué?!?!- exclamaron InuYasha y la chica con cara de terror y se miraron.

- Digo… Sí, sí. Vengo a poner orden en esta casa.

- Tú vienes a ponerme reglas a** mí**?!?!

- Fíjate que sí,** enana**!!**- **ya sabía que tenía por lo menos unos 17 años por la apariencia que tenía y a decir su estatura, el apodo no estaría tan mal empleado comparado con sus buenos 1,80 m.

- ¡¡No me digas enana, porque al parecer no tenemos muchos años de diferencia!!- _Qué se ha creído este chico… que se las da de mayor... Ja! – _pensó.

- Bueno, InuYasha, recorre la casa. Ah! Por cierto! Tu pieza esta al lado que la de Kagome.

- Qué?!?!_ Además de lidiar con él día a día, dormirá a unos 5 metros de mí?!?! Esto es intolerable!!!_

- Bueno, Kagome, InuYasha, debo irme en un viaje de negocios con tu madre unos días. Bye.

- Adiós, papá! – dijo despidiéndose moviendo la mano. Al cerrar la puerta, se da vuelta mirando a InuYasha con las manos en su prominente cadera.- Escúchame bien, chico grosero, **no** entraras en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso **únicamente a mí, **oíste?!

- Sí, sí, sí… enana.- Toma sus maletas y va a su cuarto.

Kagome va a su cuarto al igual que InuYasha. Se echan en la cama y se ponen a meditar…

- Cielos… es muy guapo ese hombre. Sin mencionar lo mal educado y grosero que fue al conocerme. Pero, es muy lindo de todas maneras…- sonrojada.

- No puedo… No puedo… … Es tan bella, es tan... tan ¿valiente?, porque nadie me lleva la contraria. Y sobre todo porque…

Al día siguiente, Kagome estaba en un salón muy grande lleno de instrumentos musicales, a puerta cerrada. Estaba sentada frente al piano, tocando una melodía, la de "My Heart will go on" de Celine Dion…

**- (…) "****Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you opened the door.  
And you're here in my heart.  
****And my heart will go on and on." **- InuYasha, al escuchar esta misteriosa voz, se dirige al cuarto y entra sin ser percibido.

**  
****"You're here, there's nothing I fear.  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart.  
And my heart will go on and on****."** – Kagome se da cuenta de su presencia y desinfla la última nota.

- Qué es lo que haces aquí?!?! Acaso no puedo tener **privacidad**, eh?!?!

- Lo siento, escuche una voz y quise entrar a ver…

- Por lo menos pudiste haber tocado la puerta, no??

- No sabía que estarías aquí. Por cierto, deberíamos presentarnos¿no? Eso hacen las personas que se acaban de conocer.

_- Ja! Pero si el irrespetuoso has sido tú! -_se para y abre la puerta – Vuelvo enseguida.- Va a su pieza a cambiarse su pijama verde con chinitas.

15 minutos después, entra de nuevo al cuarto de composición con una faldita a tabla negra, con una polera roja escote en V, botas negras con taco aguja y una trencita. InuYasha se sonroja al verla tan linda…

- Toma asiento. – InuYasha y Kagome se sientan en dos sillones diferentes de color beige.

- Quiero saber más de ti. – dijo sin mayor rodeo.

- Me llamo InuYasha Taisho, tengo 23 años y ya no soy tu amo de llaves.

- Wow, que específico…

- Si no te gusta, entonces cuenta algo de ti.

- OK. Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 21 años, trabajas para "moi" y me encantan los dulces y las películas.

- Y estás soltera o qué??

- ¡Esa es cosa mía!

- Estamos en nuestro minuto de confianza, no?!

- Sí y… no, estoy soltera y sin compromiso. Y tú? – Apoyándose en sus codos.

- Yo… yo… - Al verla, se siente un poco afligido y nervioso.- No lo estoy.

- You're a lier.- dijo la pelinegra con desánimo echándose para atrás.

- No soy mentiroso. Y para que veas que te digo la verdad, te invito a salir.

- A… salir?? – dijo Kagome un poco confundida…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

- Y para que veas que te digo la verdad, te invito a salir.

- A… salir?? – dijo Kagome un poco confundida…

- Claro, para conocernos mejor.- dijo Inu, un poco pícaro.

- No lo creo – dijo roja y parándose a la vez.

- Vamos!

- No, hoy tengo cosas que hacer. Tal vez otro día.- cierra la puerta y se va a su pieza.

- … Creo que metí un poco la pata. - se va un poco desanimado a la cocina.

Media hora después, Kagome vuelve a ir a la sala de composición. Esta vez, piensa que InuYasha estaría allí, pero al no ser así, se sienta en el piano y comienza a tocar:

- "**I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone **

These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along -InuYasha entra tocando la guitarra eléctrica, como en la versión 2003 de esta canción, al darse cuanta, Kagome gira la cabeza, sin dejar de tocar y se alegra de verle allí: 

**- When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me" (My immortal – Evanescence)**

- No sabía que tocaras la guitarra y menos de ese modo- dijo muy impresionada.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- dijo InuYasha muy pícaro, convencido de lo que dría a continuación.

- Ya me doy cuenta- se pone a tocar las teclas del piano.

- Todavía esta en pie mi proposición, si es que no sabías…

- Con que sí, eh?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos 15 minutos después estaban en un bar, tomando un poco, sin pasarse de la cuenta…

- Bueno… tengo un hermano mayor, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, pero todo está bien. Estoy estudiando arquitectura, pero me vine a ganar un poco más de dinero aquí en Japón. Y con respecto a lo de la guitarra, no lo sé, solo me nació. -dijo InuYasha-, después tomando un sorbo de su cerveza- Ahora, cuéntame más de ti.

- Em… qué te puedo contar…Nunca he tomado clases de canto, a pesar de que n que canto como si lo hubiera hecho. Ahora estoy estudiando diseño de interiores. Ya conoces a mi familia, excepto a mi hermano que está en Alemania, por razones que aún desconozco. Me encanta cantar, es como una pasión en la vida, aunque nunca lo he llevado más allá de un hobby.

- No sabía que te apasionara tanto. – dijo tragándose la cerveza.

- Es que realmente es lo único que me convence y que además me es permitido por mi familia... Y a ti, qué te apasiona?

- Pues…- se le acerca de manera seductora- me apasionan las chicas como tú. Bellas y…

- Te espero en el auto… - se retira y va al auto completamente roja. InuYasha, enojado golpea el vaso contra la mesa- Maldición…- paga las cuentas y se va con ella.

Luego, van a casa, claro que ya de noche. Kagome se va a acostar al igual que Inu. Al día siguiente, InuYasha debe ir a la oficina del Señor para dar un informe…

- Y bien, InuYasha¿has logrado algo?

- Señor…- jugando con el cordón del teléfono-… No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado… Yo…

- Escúchame! Tenemos un trato! Debes cumplir tu trabajo, o si no me encargaré de que **alguien** sufra las consecuencias!! Escuchaste?!?!

- Sí, señor… - cuelga. Se va a sentar en uno de los sillones negros de la oficina y pone su cara entre las manos-_ Dios, en que lío me he metido… No quiero que le suceda nada a Kikyo, pero… no puedo hacer esto, y menos con …- _piensa

- Qué ocurre? – sale de atrás de la puerta.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

- Claro que sí! Porque debes servirme mi desayuno para ir a clases.

- Y por qué debería yo hacer eso?!?!

- No que tú eras el amo de llaves??- dijo desentendida.

- Pues… no, no lo soy. Tu padre se equivocó a cerca de mi trabajo aquí.

- ¿¿Entonces que eres ahora??- dijo con las manos en la cadera sin entender nada de nada…

- Ahora soy…- ¿Qué podía decir? No podía ser es jardinera, ya que era hermoso el jardín y no pretendería estropearlo, tampoco sería una nana, porque no se rebajaría tanto por un simple trabajo, … que más que quedaba…??, no sabe cocinar, no sabe limpiar… Ah! Pero sí sabe...

- Soy tu nuevo chofer.

- Jajajajajajajaja!!!- muriendo de la risa.- Tú?? Manejar?? Estás loco…

- No estoy loco y sí sé manejar, enana!

- Qué dijimos con lo de enana?!?!- un poco furiosa.

- Esta bien… lo siento, ahora ve a comer para que te vayas rápido.

- OK.- se va a la cocina a cocinar su comida.

Luego, InuYasha la va a dejar a la universidad, mientras él se queda en casa tratando de averiguar más información sobre su trabajo…

- Mmm…- InuYasha estaba revisando todos los cajones de la pieza de Kagome- No hay nada!!- dijo molesto, hasta que encontró un álbum de fotos. Al verlo se sienta en su cama a verlo.- Se ven muy felices… Por qué le querrá lejos de él…??- deja el álbum y se pone a revisar más cajones. Al abrir el primer cajón de una cómoda se encuentra con su ropa interior.- wow!! Al parecer tiene mucho busto…- al probárselos él por encima.

En ese momento llega Kagome, abre la puerta y ve a este bello chico con su bra puesto en él como si nada…

- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!?!?!?!?!

- Yo?!?! Nada…

- Entonces por qué tienes puesto mí…?!?!- InuYasha se mira y ve que no se había sacado el bra de Kagome.

- Yo… Yo… sólo estaba probando cuan bien dotada estás.

- Sí, claro…

- Claro que eso hacía. No me crees?- dice muy confiado y sacándose la evidencia de su acto.

- Tú que crees que yo te creo?

- Yo creo que crees que te digo que me creas.

- Yo creo que… ash… Como sea, deja mis cosas donde estaban… **y no las saques otra vez!! **

- Yaa, yaa!! No se altere, su real majestad! – deja todo tal cual como lo encontró y se va de la pieza cerrando a portazo.

- Qué se ha creído ese… ese…. Desgraciado! "estoy probando lo bien dotada que estás…"- con voz burlona - … Ja! Mejor que se vaya a probar las cosas de su novia oculta…

A la hora de once, InuYasha se rapta a Kagome en cuanto llega a casa, la mete en al auto y se la lleva a un lugar especial…

- Oye! Se puede saber a donde me estas llevando?!?!?! – dijo mientras se trataba de acomodar en el asiento trasero del auto.

- Te llevo a un lugar que seguro te va a encantar.

_- Ah… con que esas tenemos…! De seguro me esta raptando, pedirá un rescate por mí, y… No!! De seguro me esta llevando a un motelucho barato y… _Sácame de aquí, desgraciado!! Ya sé cuales son tus intenciones!! Eres un pervertido, eh?!?!

- Uh? Oye no te pases rollos, eh?! No creas que yo voy a…!! – mirándola hacia atrás, dejando de poner atención en el tránsito.

- Conociéndote! Y con la cara de deseo que me pusiste ayer, serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!!

- Mira, niña, yo sólo te estoy llevando a …

- Cuidado!! – fijándose en que estaba un unos metros de chocar con un camión de combustibles "Chanchito veloz", se pasa rápidamente hacia delante y da vuelta el manubrio – Ten más cuidado idiota! Por poco y nos matamos sobre seguro!!

- Ja! Mira quien habla, la que provoca todo el embrolle! – tomando de nuevo el control del vehículo.

**- ¬¬ … **

…La pastelería…

- Wow! Esta pastelería es gigante. – Dijo asombradísima.- No pensé que me trajeras a un lugar así.

- Para que veas que aquí la única que se pasa rollos eres tú. – dijo un poco irritado, recordando lo que había dicho en el recorrido.- Ven.- dijo tomando su mano.

- Uh… - Kagome se sonrojó mucho por la actitud del muchacho. Llevarla a una pastelería… tal vez sería para pedirle disculpas¿no?

Luego, un mozo les toma la orden. 10 minutos después llegan para Kagome su pastel preferido: cheesecake de castañas y para Inu: un café helado.

- Oye…- dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla a los ojos.- Quiero pedirte perdón. Creo que te trate un poco mal cuando te conocí y por lo de hace unas horas…

- No te preocupes, está bien. Yo también te trate un poco mal cuando te conocí.

- Bastante… - dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café helado.

- Sabes… pensé que me llevarías a un lugar diferente. Pensé que tenía intenciones ocultas conmigo.

InuYasha se atraganta con su helado y tose como loco - Cómo crees… - dijo un poco sonrojado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

- Sabes… pensé que me llevarías a un lugar diferente. Pensé que tenía intenciones ocultas conmigo.InuYasha se atraganta con su helado y tose como loco - Cómo crees… - dijo un poco sonrojado

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, los chicos volvieron a casa con los estómagos llenos y satisfechos de esta salida, especialmente por parte de Kagome, que conocía cada vez más a esa persona que tanto le llamaba la atención… Ya de noche, InuYasha fue a arrendar películas de terror y comedia para poder ver con su comparte piso.

- Hey, Kagome! – gritó desde la planta baja el chico.

- Qué sucede? – gritó desde su cuarto un poco preocupada.

- Baja un momento!

- Ya voy!- abre le puerta rápidamente y baja la escalera. Sin percatarse de lo rápido que bajaba, tropieza con un escalón. Al ver que va a caer, Inu se precipita sobre ella y la atrapa. (N/A: supongo que ustedes conocen la típica atrapada en donde uno abraza las cosas, pues de esa manera). Kagome se apoya en el pecho de Inu y percibe lo bien formado que está, además de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el cuál iba un poco más rápido que lo de costumbre…

- Estás bien?

- S…Sí… - dijo completamente roja- Para qué me llamas?

- Es que arrendé unas pelis para que viéramos, ya que mañana es sábado y no tienes que ir a la U.

- Ah! Veo que eres ocurrente – dijo con aire de burla.

- Qué chistosita tú…

Algunos minutos después, Kagome e Inu se pusieron a ver películas, primero de comedia, y luego una muuy, muuy de terror. Para mala suerte, a Kagome le aterrorizaban esas películas, por lo cual estuvo tensa casi toda la película…

- Waa! – gritó al ver un súper monstruo en la pantalla. Como reacción instantánea, se aferró al pelinegro, abrazándole el brazo derecho.

- Uh… - suspiró al sonrojarse por el acto cometido por la chica de ojos chocolates. – _Qué me pasa…? Es solo un abracito por miedo, no hay que exaltarse, no hay que exaltarse, no hay que… - _su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente al escote de la joven, el cual dejaba ver un poco del bien formado busto_. – exaltarse…- _trago saliva para tranquilizarse un poco- _Bueno, tal vez un poco…Dios mío, qué estoy haciendo?!?! No, no me puedo comprometer… qué pensaría Kikyo y qué me diría el jefe… Dios, sácame de ésta!!!!!_

Para su buena suerte, Dios lo escuchó. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una joven de piel blanca ligeramente tostada, de una buena estatura y con un pelo lacio, castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Pero para la sorpresa de ambos, la joven entró llorando, escandalosamente. Kagome se paró rápidamente y fue a ver qué le ocurría a su joven amiga.

- Sango, qué ocurre?? – dijo mientras la llevaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cero.

- Ese… ese desgraciado… ¡Qué tonta fui! Cómo le pude haber creído todo lo que me dijo…

- Ocurrió algo con Miroku?

_- M… Miroku…?!_

- Ese imbécil… ese… - no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que se largó a llorar nuevamente. Kagome ya no sabía cómo consolarla. Pensó que seguramente el tipo ese la habría engañado con otra, cosa que siempre hace. Ella no era muy experta en el tema, ya que no ha tenido muchas relaciones amorosas en su corta vida y menos algún engaño.

- Cuánto lo siento, amiga… - susurró un poco desconsolada.- InuYasha, ve y traerle un vaso de agua.

- Sí – dijo yendo rápidamente a la cocina, sin mirar a Sango.

- Espera… ¿Dijiste InuYasha?

- Sí, eso dije.

- Pues creo que ya he escuchado ese nombre antes…

- No lo creo… - dijo titubeando mientras trataba de escaparse, lo cual logró.

- Ven. – Sango cambio de carácter drásticamente. Se lleva a Kagome a su pieza, mientras ésta trata de entender qué pasaba.

- Se puede saber qué esta pasando?! Entraste, prácticamente, con un ataque de…

- Sh!!! – Dijo callándola – Pensé que estaba tu padre aquí, y ya que estabas castigada decidí hacer un show para poder entrar fácilmente.

- Qué inteligente… y para qué viniste?

- Quería estar contigo un ratito…- Kagome sabía que no quería simplemente ir a verla un rato… así que con la mirada la fuerza a decir la verdad – Esta bien, esta bien… vine a quedarme a dormir unos días y a conversar un poco, no¿Qué tiene de malo! Somos amigas!

- Si sé…

Más de noche… Cómo a las 3 AM xD

- Y… oye, se puede saber qué hace ese guapetón en tu casa¿Es tu novio? Desgraciada! Ni siquiera me llamaste para decirme! – tirándole un cojín.

- Hey! No es mi novio! Sólo trabaja aquí! – gritó muy colorada.

- Sí, claro… No tienes que ocultármelo, después de todo hace mucho que no tienes una relación, no? La última fue con…

- Ni siquiera me lo menciones!!!!! – gritó con mucha ira y tristeza – Ese… nunca voy a olvidar lo que me hizo…

- Apropósito, qué fue lo que te hizo? Nunca me contaste.

- Y por ahora no lo haré.

- Mmm… - se quedó pensando en alguna otra posible pregunta para su antigua amiga- Oye, y qué te parece ese tal InuYasha?? – En ese preciso instante estaba pasando por la puerta el chico en cuestión. Al oír que hablarían de él, se quedó pegado a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

- Pues… - Kagome se enrojeció de pies a cabeza – Lo encuentro bien guapo, sabes?

_- Claro, están hablando de MÍ _– pensó y sonreía feliz de que dijera eso.

- Pero es un troglodita… Me trató muy mal cuando me conoció. Es un maleducado.

_- Ja! Pero si fuiste tú la grosera… ¬¬ _- pensó un poco enojado el chico

- Pero además de eso? No sientes nada por él? – preguntó Sango sin mayor dificultad.

- Pues yo… Yo…- Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, como nunca antes al igual que InuYasha, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación.- Creo que yo…- hasta que fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido, que venía de la puerta. Sango y Kagome se paran para ir a abrir…Pero no encuentran a nadie…

- Tal vez fue sólo tu imaginación, Kagome.

- Tal vez…

A la mañana siguiente, Sango y Kagome se levantan, toman desayuno y siguen la rutina diaria del fin de semana…. Felices, todos felices, hasta que alguien viene a echarles a perder el día…

- Ese desgraciado de Miroku… - se pone a "llorar" en el hombro de Kagome.

- Pobre… debes estar devastada…

_- Al parecer no escuche nada de mal, anoche… O.O_- pensó un poquito alterado InuYasha.

- uedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, cierto?

- Claro, a menos que… - mira a Inu con una cara irresistiblemente tierna – A menos que mi padre te haya dicho que estoy castigada… Puedo…??

- Ahh… - mira su cara y recuerda lo que su jefazo le había dicho…: "_Nadie debe estar en casa mientras estés trabajando, oíste? Puede ser muy peligroso para nuestra empresa. No dejes que nadie se acerque, NADIE!"_ – Ah…

- Sí??? – Pero Kagome le pone una cara irresistiblemente tierna, que ni Bush podría resistirse. – Sí????

- Ahh… Está bien… - dijo olvidando por completo la "amenaza" de su jefecín.

- Qué bueno… - dijo, mientras hacía una pequeña sonrisilla maléfica tras el hombro de Kagome.

Alguien toca el timbre…

- Vas a ir a abrir?? – gritó la chica a su "empleado".

- Ya... ya voy… - dijo un poco temeroso de la situación, pero al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de quien era, su cara tomó una expresión de nerviosismo, temor y mucha impresión. – M… Miroku… - dijo muy bajo.

- I… InuYasha? Qué haces aquí? – dijo muy sorprendido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Alguien toca el timbre…

- Vas a ir a abrir?? – gritó la chica a su "empleado".

- Ya... ya voy… - dijo un poco temeroso de la situación, pero al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de quien era, su cara tomó una expresión de nerviosismo, temor y mucha impresión. – M… Miroku… - dijo muy bajo.

- I… InuYasha? Qué haces aquí? – dijo muy sorprendido.

**- Miroku!!!! - **gritó la pelicastaña Sangoal ver a este personaje. Se le acerca corriendo y le planta una bofetada como nunca antes le había dado. – Eso es por desgraciado!! Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?!?!** -** le hace una expresión, casi imperceptible, de que todo esto era un show y debía seguirla. – Contéstame!!!!

- Conejita, no sabes cuánto lo siento!!

- No, no lo sabes, desgraciado!!! – le pega de nuevo y lo saca de la casa junto con ella, claro.

- Q… qué esta pasando aquí?? – dijeron los dos espectadores de esta riña amorosa al unísono.

Más allá, en el sector de la pileta, un sector donde dudaban que los pudiesen oír, Sango le explica todo a su novio…

- Qué sucede, Sango??

- Lo siento, amor. Es que necesitaba una excusa para poder ver a Kagome… tú sabes…

- Sí… pero no te da derecho a pegarme de ese modo, eh?? Me dolió bastante ¬¬ - dijo un poco dolido el chico ojiazul.

- Perdón!

- Está bien… Oye, qué hace InuYasha aquí??

- Qué?! Acaso lo conoces?!

- Claro, somos mejores amigos desde hace muchos años atrás. Lo que aún me pregunto es ¿qué diablos estará aquí, en U.S.A? A él le encantaba Japón y por lo que yo sé, no se vendría a aquí a estudiar.

- Qué extraño… Algo me huele mal en todo esto, sabes?

- Sí… Y qué está haciendo aquí? Sabes algo, conejita?

- Pues al parecer esta trabajando con el "SR.", de chofer, algo así me comentó Kagome. Y al parecer se esta insinuando un poco con Kagome…

- Qué dijiste?!?! – gritó parándose repentinamente.

- Pues lo que escuchaste…

- Le dijo que estaba soltero??!

- Si, eso le dijo, claro que Kagome no le creyó.

_- Qué extraño…!_- pensó mientras caía de nuevo en la banca - _Acaso habrá terminado con Kikyo… No lo creo… Inu-Chan la quería mucho y no sería capaz de estar enamorando a otra. Así que tal vez es cierto que terminaron…Pero…__**- **_pensó muy intrigado. – Pues tal vez sea verdad, no crees??

- No lo sé…

- Pero… **Cómo no se le ocurre decirme a mí, su amigo, lo que hace aquí?!?!**

- Ya… no te enojes, cariño… - dijo calmando al pelicastaño de ojos azules.

Los dos castañuelos vuelven a casa para dar la brillante noticia de que se reconciliaron, pero todo esto con ciertos fines… digamos amorosos criminalísticos xD Luego de conversar un poco, chicos y chicas se separan para retomar un poco… Dónde los chicos…

- Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?? Pudiste haber tenido aunque sea el mínimo de cortesía de avisarme que te venías a USA!

- Bueno… yo… Fue algo de último momento!

- Ajá… Y me vas a responder? Qué es lo que haces aquí?!

- Yo… sólo vine a trabajar. Sí, a eso vine – dijo sigilosamente tratando de ocultar sus intenciones.- Estoy reuniendo dinero para terminar de pagar mis estudios. Sí, eso es.

- Hm… Temo que algo ocultas, pero te voy a creer.

- Pero si a eso vine! No tendría por qué mentirte y lo sabes! – al decir esto, sintió un tremendo sentido de culpabilidad al no decirle la verdad. Más que mal, Miroku era su amigo de la infancia, y mentirle así, descaradamente, era algo muy horroroso. Pero debía hacerlo, nadie debía enterarse de su misión en el Continente Asiático, en el país de Japón.- A todo esto, por qué esa pelea con Sango?

- Ah... Jeje, pues… En realidad era una mentirilla – exclamó sonriente el ojiazul con voz baja.

- Y para qué tanto alboroto??

- Verás… El "SR" es muy severo con Kagome. Le exige muchísimo en la universidad y también en… bueno, no importa… El punto es que habían castigado a Kagome y Sango, con lo mucho que la necesita para copuchar, quería verla, ya que hace como… 2 meses que no se veían.

- Por qué??

- Digamos que el "SR" la castigó por tener una aventurilla con un chico.

- Qué…?? – exclamó poniendo una cara de pasmado. Quién en su sano juicio castiga a una adolescente… no, adulta joven por andar teniendo vida afectiva con el chico que ella quiera?! – _Este señor esta demente… Agh!!!! En que lío me metí!!!_

- Sip, lo que escuchaste amiguillo. Y lo más frustrante de todo es que… al parecer el tal chico este… cómo te lo explico…a ver… - dijo pensativo al pensar que palabra sencilla podía usar con su lento amigo. – Mm… se la cagó con creces.

- Qué?!?!?! – gritó asombrado, tanto que llegó a pararse impulsivamente de su asiento con una cara de imbécil impresionadísimo. Ahora entendía por que a Kagome no le gustaba hablar del tema, con algo como eso… Aunque, pensándolo mucho, InuYasha llegó a la conclusión de:- Quién mierda es tan imbécil para cagarse una mina como Kagome?!?! Este tipazo esta demente!!!

- Y sí que tienes razón, porque para colmo… fue con su … hermano – esta última palabra la dijo a la velocidad de la luz, pero aún así, el receptor pudo captar el mensaje

- O sea… que… se le quedaba la patita atrás, anota para los dos equipos, juega a los dos bandos, se…

**- Sí, InuYasha!! Era Homosexual, Maricón, Fleto, como quieras llamarle!!** (N/A: No tengo nada contra los homosexuales… es que no se me ocurría nada más que poner… y para no hacerla tan tragédica, hacerla más bien chistosita xD)

- Ahora entiendo por qué su hermano se fue a Alemania… seguramente lo mandaron a alguna escuela neonazi o algo por el estilo- dijo inuYasha en tono sarcástico.

- Jajajaja!

- Jajajaja! – Los chicos ríen en conjunto como media hora (exageración xD).

- Ejem... COF, COF…- tose Miroku para retomar la conversación, especialmente ahora, que puede preguntar con mayor facilidad.- A propósito… Qué pasa con Kagome por aquí?? Sango me comentó que al entrar estaban de lo mejor abrazaditos. – no dudó en poner su cara de pervertido, como siempre ha sido y será.

- Yo… Yo… - se pone colorado como tomate- Sólo se me aferró por la película, eso fue todo! No te pases rollo, Miroku!

- Sí, sí, sí... mil veces de aquí a la casa de papá Noel. Vamos, no finjas! Te conozco desde que tengo memoria, InuYasha… No me vas a engañar tan fácil.- cada frase que decía se acercaba más a él, acechándolo para que le dijese la verdad, y a la vez intimidándolo, sólo como el peli castaño sabe hacerlo.

- Pues… Pues… - mientras tartamudeaba, pensaba… quizás le serviría decir que sí, pues, más que mal tampoco estaba del todo mintiendo.

- Vamos dilo…

- Sí, lo acepto!! **Me atrae Kagome!!!** Ya... lo dije…

- Sabía! Sabía!! Jaja!! Nadie puede conmigo!! Jujuuu!!

- Ya, tranquilo… Sólo me atrae… un poco, muy poco.

- Eso significa que terminaste con Kikyo, no? Porque dudo que tú la engañes… Y menos ahora, que ustedes se van a…

- Sí, terminamos.

- Enserio??

- Sí, hace un par de semanas atrás… Fue duro, pero… ya estoy bien.

- No way... No te creo. Esto es una cámara indiscreta, cierto??

- No, no lo es, Y no estoy jodiéndote, que es verdad.

- Pobre de ti, hermano. - lo apapacha como si fuese su mamita. Se quedan un rato así…

- Ya… está bien… - dijo un poco molesto el chico.

- No, no te voy a soltar. Pobre de ti…

- Ya, basta! – se suelta dando un estruendoso grito. – No eres mi mamita, que descanse en paz. Al parecer todavía no se te sale lo "marako intenso"

- Sí… era una buena época… En el colegio… Las chicaaas! Uh! Qué buenas estaban! La gira de estudio… buenísima!

- Los mejores 2 años de nuestras vidas en el colegio. En todo caso, hace mucho que no nos juntamos los "marako intenso".

- Jajajaja! – se echan a reír, recordando todas las cosas que hicieron en Japón, años atrás, cuando su curso completo se apodó "marako intenso". Todas las vivencias… Los recuerdos memorables que tendrían por toda su vida con ese… sarcástico nombre.

Algunos días después… Bueno les cuento lo que ha sucedido entre tanto… Inu y Kagome se han llevado mucho mejor, claro que por ahí, las manos siniestras de una pareja peli castaña estuvo ayudando un poco… Hoy es un día radiante, como si fuese ya verano. Ciertamente en Miami siempre es verano, pero hoy como ningún otro día.

- Kagome!! – gritó desde abajo Inu.

- Qué sucede??

- La piscina esta recién limpiada, para que la vayas a estrenar, si es que quieres.

- Claro! – dice bajando rápidamente. La chica vestía un mini vestido, verde limón con tirillas de tela trenzada que van hacia atrás como una musculosa, pero sin serla (N/A: me explico bien? xD). Debajo del vestido llevaba su bikini de color verde lima con café chocolate, el estampado se los dejo a ustedes y a su buen gusto.

- Te deje las cosas afuera – esperó a que bajara y la llevó al lugar donde dejó sus cosas.

- Gracias! – dijo, luego le dio un inesperado besito en la mejilla y corrió a sacarse el vestido. Al llegar al extremo de la piscina a la parte más honda, mete la punta de su pie, y luego de ver como estaba el agua, se va para atrás y , sin pensarlo dos veces, se tira un piquero en esa larga piscina de más de 4 metros. – Waa! Está muy rica!!- InuYasha estaba sentado en su toalla, mirándola como si fuese la primera vez en ver a una mujer en bikini.

- Oye, InuYasha… No te animas a venir un rato??

- N… No lo creo.

- Oh, vamos! 15 minutos? Sí?? – al decir esto puso una carita hermosa, para que pudiese convencerlo fácilmente.

- Emmm…- Para qué dudarlo… Caían los patos asados, no había duda de aquello. Ni siquiera alguien con el termostato interno averiado diría lo contrario. Además¿qué perdía? – Está bien, pero no mucho tiempo, porque tengo que estudiar.

- OK.

InuYasha entra a la casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sale con su bañador, muy lindo en él, por cierto xD. 30 minutos después, entre pito y flauta, Inu y Kagome se bañan, pero también aprovechan para conversar un poco más de sus vidas…

- … Yo creo que por eso ha durado tanta nuestra amistad. La conozco desde que tengo memoria.

- No sabía eso…

- Como dice el dicho "cada día aprendes algo nuevo".

- Verdad. – Estaban tomando jugo de naranja, con sombrilla y todo. – Kagome, yo… - pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono. InuYasha fue a contestar.

- Casa Higurashi.

- Hola… Es… Está Kagome por ahí??

- De parte de…?

- Su… novio……. Ex novio.

- Ah… así que tú eres Jin.

- Sí, soy yo. Podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella, porque es muy urg…

- Eres muy maricón…! Aún después de lo que le hiciste te atreves a llamarla a su casa?!?! Eres muy descarado!!

- Pe… pero yo…

- Cómo tanto!! No pudiste haberle hecho algo así!! Engañarla!! Para colmo, con su hermano, **hermano!** O sea, si eras gay se lo pudiste haber dicho antes, imbécil!!

- Mira, idiota, no se que relación tengas con Kagome, pero…

- No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa, imbécil!!!

- Hey, que sucede?? Por qué esos gritos?? – se escuchó levemente desde la cocina, pero entre tanto grito y pelea, InuYasha no escuchó nada de nada.

- Quiero hablar con Kagome, idiota, pásamela o…!!

- Ya te dije que no está, Jin.

- Jin… - Kagome corre hacia InuYasha y le quita el teléfono.

- Kagome, dame el fono. – exclamó el chico en bañador.

- Sal de aquí ahora!!!! – gritó desesperada.

- Kagome??

- Cómo tienes el descaro de llamarme?!?! Eres idiota o qué?!?!

- Kagome, déjame explicarte…!

- Explicarme nada!!! No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa!!! Hace casi 2 meses que no tenía contacto con Sango!! Todo por tu culpa!!!

- Mi amor, lo que pasó no fue…!!

- No me digas "mi amor" en lo que te queda de vida, oíste?!?!?!

- Kagome, yo…

**- PÚDRETE!!!!** – gritó exasperada a esas alturas, además de eso estaba que estallaba en lágrimas. Cortó de golpe y luego de eso InuYasha vio el teléfono volar por el hall principal. Kagome estalló en llanto.

- Kagome…?? Estás bien?? – dijo pacíficamente mientras se le acercaba para ver si se encontraba bien, aunque a simple vista era fácil deducir que no pasaba un buen momento. Al estar cerca de él, Kagome le planta una bofetada.

- Pero…

- No te me acerques!!!

- Pero…

- Cómo pudiste?!?! Te dije que no averiguaras nada!!!

- Fue por…

- Te odio!!!! – se va corriendo a su pieza, cegada por el enojo y la tristeza. Obviamente pega un portazo, para que menos??

- Dios…

Ya muy de noche... No, ni tanto realmente, pero para los gringos si que es tarde… Son las 9 PM, fin de semana, mucha gente… les dice algo?... Kagome, baja las escaleras muy rápido, tanto que llegó a asustar a InuYasha. Kagome iba con el pelo crespo y suelto, con unos jeans apretados azules, una polera roja y una chaqueta sin mangas cerrada media gris, cafesosa xD. Muy producida.

- Hey, dónde…- es interrumpido por un portazo dado por la joven que acababa de salir. - …vas…??


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Ya muy de noche... No, ni tanto realmente, pero para los gringos si que es tarde… Son las 9 PM, fin de semana, mucha gente… les dice algo?...

Kagome, baja las escaleras muy rápido, tanto que llegó a asustar a InuYasha. Kagome iba con el pelo crespo y suelto, con unos jeans apretados azules, una polera roja y una chaqueta sin mangas cerrada media gris, cafesosa xD. Muy producida.

- Hey, dónde…- es interrumpido por un portazo dado por la joven que acababa de salir. - …vas…??

Ya como 3 horas después…

- Hm… Ya van a ser las 12… Y esta enana todavía no llega. – InuYasha sube, y entra a la habitación de Kagome. Allí se pone a husmear un poco para tratar de encontrar algún rastro, pero nada. Ya harto de todo eso, salió sin más ni menos a buscar a la chica. Recorrió, a lo menos, 10 cuadras enteras en auto y a pie, pero aún no la encontraba. Se encontraba pasando fuera de una disco cuando la vio salir a paso rápido. InuYasha la siguió con el auto, para ver a qué otro lugar tenía pensado ir a esta hora. De repente, al doblar en una cuadra, Kagome se topa con dos tipos bastante raros…

- Hooolaaa, behllezaah…! HIP. Gomo le baila…?? Ajajajaj HIP ajaj!! – dijo el borracho nº 1 acercándosele de forma provocativa.

- Shii… queh ache eshta coshita tan bonita aquiiih?? – dijo el otro borracho abrazándola.

- Pues, yo ya me voy… - estaba muy nerviosa, más que mal era la hora de la alcachofa, un fin de semana y estaba rodeada de borrachos. Qué podía ser peor?? Para su mala suerte… Callejón sin salida.

- Por queh no nosh vamos a divertir un rrrratooh??

- Shiii… hagamos un jjuueguiiitooooh!! – le empiezan a dar besitos en todas partes.

- Oye… suéltame!!!

- Nooooh, noh!! – se la empiezan a comer a besos. Tan es que no la dejas salir, y con suerte respirar. Yo soii un pirata, yo-le-ri-li-ho!

- Suéltame!!!! **InuYasha!!!!!** – Aunque no escuchó nada, el chico en cuestión sale del auto al ver la escena, corriendo como atleta para protegerla. En llegando al lugar, Inu les saca la mierda a los borrachos.

- No la toquen!!!! – la toma de la mano y se van caminando a paso rápido hacia el auto. Entran al auto, a la parte de atrás. – Estás bien?!?!

- Sí… - lo abraza y se pone a llorar – Tenía tanto miedo…!

- Está bien, está bien… Relájate, tranquila. Estás conmigo, nada te va a pasar. – al decir esto le acaricia la cabeza como si fuese una niña indefensa que no sabe qué hacer en estos momentos.

Ya de vuelta en casa, Kagome llega dormida totalmente, así que Inu se vio en la obligación de tener que sacarle la ropa y ponerle pijama. Luego de hacerlo la recuesta y la tapa, pero se queda observándola bien, mucho tiempo…

- Kagome… Esta niña, dios mío! _"Cómo se le ocurre andar sola por la calle a esta hora??... Con lo linda que eres…¿¿Qué?? Yo dije eso?? No, no, no! No puedo fijarme en Kagome, sólo en mi trabajo, pero…" _– se recuesta a su lado mirándole la cara fijamente, hasta que se queda dormido…

A la mañana siguiente…

- WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! – gritó Kagome–Chan desesperadamente.

- Qué sucede?? – exclamó en voz baja el chico de pelo negro. De repente una cachetada llega a su pómulo izquierdo. – Qué mier…?!

- Qué haces aquí?!?!?! Pervertido!!!!

- Ja! Así se les trata ahora a los que te salvan?!?! Por si no te das cuenta te estaba cuidando! Después de lo de ayer…!

- Gracias… - dijo en tono casi imperceptible.

- Qué dijiste??

- Gracias… por salvarme ayer de haber sido violada por esos fulanitos.

- Quién te llama a meterte en problemas!

- Tú! Si no hubieras hablado con… el innombrable, nada de esto hubiese pasado!! Es más cómo te enteraste de todo?!?! Nadie sabía lo que sabía pasado!!

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Cómo…?

- Sango y Miroku ya sabían todo. Hasta tu padre… Tú crees que mandó a tu hermano mandó a Alemania porque se le antojó??

- Ya veo…

- Si no te dijeron nada fue para no herirte.

- Mm… - murmuró un poco deprimida la chica. Se empieza a sumir en sus pensamientos, dejando de lado a todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso al joven. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Jin y su hermano, pero una pena inmensa se adentro en ella y, como si no lo pudiese controlar, se echó a llorar como una niña.

- Kagome…? – dijo sorprendido Inu-Chan, pero Kagome no reaccionaba, sólo lloraba. Al verla así, el chico no dudó en acercársela y abrazarla para consolarla- Tranquila, niña… Tranquila… Estoy contigo. – Era lo único que podía hacer… sinceramente. La única reacción que tuvo la joven fue la de abrazarlo. Y así se quedaron varios minutos, hasta que la pena interna se agotó y dejo ver lo que tanto protegía en su interior.

- Te sientes bien…??

- Sí, estoy bien… Yo sólo…… Perdóname. – y derrama más lagrimillas de cocodrilo. InuYasha saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo, pero de esos de género. Como a la antigua. Se lo entrega para que pueda secárselas. – Qué… es esto?? – dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa le dijo: - Tú tienes pañuelos de género???

- Pues si, es una tradición familiar. Nunca hace falta. Siempre hay una dama llorando por algo en este mundo – Kagome responde a eso riendo un poco.

- Eso es verdad. Es como a la antigua… todo caballero con su pañuelo en mano. Ya no existen de esos… sabes??

- Sí, es muy poco común, a menos que seas un viejo conservador.

- Verdad. Tu novia debe ser muy afortunada… - dijo en voz baja.

- No tengo novia, Kagome. Ya te lo dije.

- InuYasha…

- Dime…,pequeña.

- Por qué hablaste con Jin?? No era asunto tuyo, y menos defenderme de él.

- Creo que hay cosas mínimas que un amigo debe hacer. Y si no se me clasificase de tal, algo mínimo de sentido común.

- Pero…

- Además, lo hice para protegerte. Para no causarte daño… Digo, tu padre me lo ha pedido así.

- Sí, claro…- dijo no muy convencida.

- Eso haría todo padre, no??

- Kohta, no es mi padre.

- Qué?!

- Mi padre fue asesinado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Nunca se supo exactamente que sucedió.

- Entonces…

- Kohta conoció a mi mamá en el funeral de mi padre hace… más de 15 años. Se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron, pero él no es mi padre ni es de mi hermano. Es extraño que te diga eso, porque con suerte me deja tener una vida común.

- Lo hace porque se preocupa de ti.

- En extremo! No puedo hacer lo que más quiero, porque al "SR" no le agrada!

- Pero el señor no esta aquí… Y que yo sepa no tiene espías o sí??

- De él, se espera cualquier cosa…

- Me imagino… pero no impide que te safes de sus reglas un poco, no??

- Te refieres a que…

InuYasha lleva a Kagome a un lugar, al que tal vez nunca pensó que la podía llevar… una Academia de canto. Allí conoció mucha gente, y dentro de ellos a varios productores que al parecer estaban un poco interesados en ella. Aprendió rápidamente a corregir sus errores, aprendió muchas cosas sobre música. Estar allí era lo que siempre había deseado, pero Kohta no se lo permitía. No le gustaba la música, al parecer le traía malos recuerdos, porque siempre que la escuchaba cantar, le aparecía la dulce locura. Lo importante es que ella estaba feliz, y eso, era invaluable para Kagome. Realmente InuYasha se estaba portando de maravilla, pero aún no sabía qué hacer para agradecerlcelo.

Ya de regreso en la casa, Kagome va directo al grano…

- InuYasha…

- Qué sucede, niña?

- Quería agradecerte lo de llevarme a la academia. Siempre quise hacer eso, pero tú sabes… SR no me deja.

- Está bien, no importa.

- No, si importa. Has sido muy buena persona! Y yo, yo… sólo te causo problemas. Debe haber algo que quieras.

- Sí, hay algo.

- Pues dime, así yo podré… - pero fue interrumpida por el chico peli negro que se acercó cautelosamente, pero rápido. Kagome estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué tanto pensaba hacer¿Acaso la besaría, o sólo se estaba pasando rollo interno? InuYasha se le acercó mucho, quedando frente a frente, rompiendo todo espacio personal. Kagome se puso un poco colorada, ya que la situación era un poco molesta, pero aún así le agradaba. El chico se le acerca más y de la nada….! Con los dos dedos índices y le sube las mejillas haciéndole una "sonrisa" como la de Ronald McDonald..

- Quiero una sonrisa tuya. Nada más.

- All right. – Kagome da su mejor sonrisa, sin falsearla. Es totalmente verdadera.

- Ahí sí. – Kagome le sonríe. De la nada sus rostros se comienzan a acercar aún más de lo que estaban antes. Sus labios se comenzaron a rozar, para formar un beso, pero Kagome, a último momento, se corre.

- Voy… voy a estar arriba. Am... Voy a dormir siesta.

- Sí, sí... Está bien.

- Bien. – sube a su pieza y se encierra. Pero en su pieza, se apoya en la puerta y se desliza por ella, pensando: - "_Qué fue eso…? N… no me puede pasar esto! Pero… pero, yo lo…"_

Mientras InuYasha…

- Kikyo... – dijo pensativo mirando al cielo – No puedo hacerle esto… No se lo merece… "_Qué debo hacer?!"_

30 minutos después, InuYasha escucha muchos ruidos de la pieza de Kagome, así que entra para ver que sucede…

- Kagome… porque tanto escánda…?!- pero al entrar vio que la ventana estaba abierta y que habían sabanas y de todo atado para formar una cuerda que llegase hasta el patio – Y a dónde habrá ido?? – digamos que Dios es bastante generoso, porque al darse vuelta el joven se encuentra en el notebook de Kagome una ventanilla abierta con un mensaje diciendo " Nos vemos en XX a las 3 PM". Bien, tenía una pista. Genial: - "_Ahora… que mierda es XX_" – pensó el chico. Para su re colmo de suerte, suena el celular de Kagome, un mensaje. InuYasha lo toma y lo lee: " Ya llegaste?". InuYasha, a pesar de su pequeño cerebro que **apenas hace sinapsis**, manda un mensaje diciendo que no recordaba la dirección. Minuto más tarde llega la respuesta: "Collins Ave.123". (N/A: Es por poner algo. La calle existe, pero el nº no sé xD)

- Ja! Nadie puede conmigo!! – dijo al salir de la habitación para ir en busca de Kagome.

Para qué les cuento cuánto le costó encontrar la calle… horas xD No, exagero mucho. InuYasha localiza el lugar, pero queda bastante impresionado… una diseñadora?? Qué haría su bella… digo… acompañante en una diseñadora?? No dudó en entrar, pues debía admitir que la duda le mataba. Al entrar se encuentra con una pasarela, muy linda por cierto, por la cual corrían lindos ropajes, también debía admitirlo. Estaba bastante impresionado. Debían ser prendas de Kagome. Para no ser el único imbécil allí, parado, fue a sentarse. Por lo menos 10 o 15 minutos después parecía aparecer su objetivo: Kagome. Claro que no del modo que pretendía o que imaginaba. Quedó entre boquiabierto, molesto y anonadado. Kagome desfilaba por la pasarela con un vestido muy hermoso, de hecho creado por Austin Scarlett, de seda y otra tela, que no me pregunten de qué es, con un estampado de flores, rosas rosa bien claras. Era ajustado de tronco y después cae medio campana con mayor volumen atrás, profundo escote circular, de tiras gruesas que se juntan en el escote y siguen en diagonal hacia la cintura. Hasta las rodillas. (N/A: Ya pondré alguna referencia… Búsquenlo en google, flojos. Vale la pena ). InuYasha esperó a que terminara el desfile para poder ir a hablar con la joven…

- Te veías hermosa – exclamó una chica de pelo rubio.

- Gracias, aunque realmente Austin siempre… - se detiene al ver a un chico de cabellos negros al frente de ella, con unos ojos azules muy oscuros, moviendo el pie, como si fuese un tic, pero con intención - Oh my godness… Nos vemos luego.

- Sí. Bye. – la chica rubia se va del local.

- Qué haces aquí, InuYasha??

- La pregunta del millón es ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?, no?

- Yo… yo... era un reemplazo, sí. La modelo principal se dislocó el pie jugando volley.

- Ajá…

- Sí, eso pasó.

- Seguro…- eso fue irónico.- Entonces qué es esto? – le dijo al mostrar una revista de la tienda en donde ella salía en el sector de alta costura como modelo.

- Lleva varios meses así. Para colmo tiene problemas a la rodilla.

- No me digas…¡Qué lástima por ella! – dijo muy irónicamente.

- Yeah.

- Parece que tenemos que hablar, creo yo. – la toma de la mano y se la lleva al auto deprisa.

- Hey! Un momento! Yo no tengo NADA que explicarte. **NADA!**

- Oh, si. Me vas a explicar todo esto, niña.

- No me digas niña!! – entran al auto, a la parte de atrás de este, mejor dicho.

- Ahora dime¿qué hacía ahí?

- Quieres que te responda? – exclamó irónicamente

- No, es demasiado evidente… Entonces por qué estabas allí?? Que yo sepa, tú no eres modelo.

- A no?

- No.

- Bueno, ahora sabes. Nunca es tarde para saber más cosas.

- Y qué tanto te entretiene esto?? Esto es sólo un hobby, nada más que eso…

- Para mí no es un hobby!! Me encanta modelar tanto como cantar!!

- A tu padre no le va a gustar…

- Kohta ya sabe, siempre ha sabido. Tampoco le gusta, es más lo encuentra repugnante. Sólo porque es un magnate!! No puedo hacer nada de lo que yo quiero!!

- Cómo no le va a molestar si puedes aparecer en una revista vistiendo quizás qué cosa, mirada por quién sabe quién.

- Hace unas horas me decías que poco menos debía mandar a la punta del cerro todas sus reglas. Resulta que ahora las apoyas!

- Claro que puedes romper las reglas, pero de ahí a tal vez aparecer en media revista me molesta!

- Oh, estás celoso??- dijo en tono de burla.

- Sí, lo estoy!! – gritó InuYasha. Kagome quedó pasmada ante la respuesta. Luego de eso se dirigieron a casa, sin cruzar palabra.

Al llegar a casa…

- Voy a mi cuarto…

- Kagome, espera – la toma de la mano y la detiene.

- Qué necesita?

- Kagome… que quede en claro que…Yo sólo quiero protegerte. Es mi deber

- No que eras el chofer?

- Sí, lo soy. Pero además de eso, debo protegerte.

- Estoy grande ya. No necesito guardaespaldas. – en eso Inu-Chan la abraza.

- Tonta… Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que… no quiero que… nada te ocurra?? – Kagome solo respondió a eso quedándose callada y apegándose a InuYasha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.

Holi, holi, pirinoli a todo el mundoli!! nn

Les agradezco de corazón que lean este fic... Mientras el otro trata de salir al aire, puse este entretenimiento pequeño.

---Agradezco infinitamente a mis amigas y personas que lo han leido, me siento orgullosa de que algo así sea aunque sea leido xD

Mil gracias !!! Siguan leyendo!!

Porque esto...

Esta sólo comenzando (Ni que fuea teleserie)

**Kagome-Hikaru23**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

- Al llegar a casa…

- Voy a mi cuarto…

- Kagome, espera – la toma de la mano y la detiene.

- Qué necesita?

- Kagome… que quede en claro que…Yo sólo quiero protegerte. Es mi deber

- No que eras el chofer?

- Sí, lo soy. Pero además de eso, debo protegerte.

- Estoy grande ya. No necesito guardaespaldas. – en eso Inu-Chan la abraza.

- Tonta… Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que… no quiero que… nada te ocurra?? – Kagome solo respondió a eso quedándose callada y apegándose a InuYasha.

Los siguientes días transcurren muy pacíficos, pero aún así siguen teniendo esos "roces amorosos" de cuando en vez. Ahora el problema es otro… el trabajo de InuYasha, el cual aún no es revelado, pero no quiere decir que no le traiga problemas, no?...

- Cómo van las cosas, InuYasha?? – dijo Kohta por teléfono.

- Al parecer avanzando, señor. Espero que pueda tener un poco más de tiempo, porque es muy dura de…

- Tranquilo, llegaremos en un mes o en algunas semanas. Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras y el dinero que quieras si logras tu misión.

- Sí, señor. Apropósito, ha sabido algo de K…

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Y creo que al parecer te tiene buenas noticias. Bueno, entre más rápido termines, más pronto estarás acá.

- Sí, señor.

- Adiós. Se productivo, InuYasha.

- Sí, señor. – cuelga el fono. De repente una marea de angustia le baja a nuestro protagonista. Tanto es así que va hacer lo que hace muchos años no hacía….

- Kagome, voy a salir.

- Descuida, te espero.

- Adiós - dijo saliendo de la casa. Le era sumamente urgente salir… salir a hablar con Miroku, su amigo de la infancia.

En el Dpto. De Miroku…

- Qué sucede, InuYasha?? Por qué esa cara??

- M… Miroku, hay algo que debo contarte.

- Y qué sería?? Mientras no te hayas metido con Sango no es nada grave.

- Créeme que sí es grave…

- Vamos, dime.

- Miroku… yo… necesito decirte la verdad, ya no puedo más!! Siento que voy a estallar!!

- Es sobre la conversación el primer día??

- Sí…

- Me mentiste sobre tu propósito en USA?

- No… bueno, en parte…- Ya estaba… Para Miroku no era tan difícil darse cuenta… más de 15 años juntos es mucho decir.

- No has terminado con Kikyo??

-No, no hemos terminado.

- Le estás poniendo los cuernos a Kikyo??

- Yo no he dicho eso!! Simplemente, conocí y Kagome y... eso pasó! No es mentira que sienta cosas por ella, pero... Además de eso… - ahora nuestro amigo se pone triste, como si realmente no estuviese mintiendo, si no que le sale del corazón…- Las cosas no andan muy bien… Ya no es como antes, Miroku… La relación se esta muriendo…

- Entonces ya no se van a…

- No, sólo se postergó hasta que todo se arregle y yo vuelva a Japón.

- InuYasha… sabes? Si comenzaste a sentir cosas por Kagome, por pequeñas que sean, tal vez significa que su relación ya debería terminar… es para mejor, InuYasha. Te ahorras el poder engañarla, y ella a ti.

- Tienes razón.

- Aún así… Te voy a hacer gancho con Kagome!

- Oh, vamos! No estamos en la secundaria, Miroku! Además… no es necesario.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta capciosa??

- Claro…

- Qué sientes por Kagome??

- Yo… yo… no lo sé.

- Así no se puede arreglar nada…

- Sí sé.

- Mientras no tengas malas intenciones está bien. Eso es muy importante.

- No es eso lo que más me molesta… Es el simple hecho de que estoy tirando a la mierda mi relación con Kikyo. Especialmente ahora, que vamos a dar un paso tan grande. Miroku… no sé si está bien esto. A Kikyo todavía la quiero, y…

- No será que a estas alturas de relación ya se vuelve una rutina?? Piénsalo bien…llevan casi 7 años juntos. Es mucho tiempo! Tal vez no te estas dando cuenta que si las cosas no son como antes, es porque tal vez dejaron pasar mucho tiempo y tal vez Kikyo no sea la mujer de tu vida, InuYasha. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si estás seguro de que todo acabo con Kikyo, se anule todo y simplemente se separen. Y la otra cosa es que… no juegues con Kagome, ella aún está dolida por lo de Jin y no se merece que tú le hagas lo mismo, y menos por estarle mintiendo.

- Lo sé, lo sé! Agh!! Tengo un split en mi cabeza!!!

Luego de su desahogo con Miroku, InuYasha llega a casa un poco deprimido y con su cabeza "hecha un split". Para su suerte, Kagome siempre estará allí para consolarlo.

- InuYasha, qué te pasa??

- Kagome…- se le acerca, la abraza y se pone a llorar.

Muchos de ustedes seguro dirán: "Vamos, los hombres fuertes cómo Inu no deben llorar.". Partamos de la base que no saben toda la historia, ya que si no, no habría gracia alguna. Sólo imagínense los problemas amorosos que tiene, más su trabajo, que, les daré una pista… Es realmente duro y sumamente cruel, cosa que no suele caracterizarlo. Sumémosle a esto el retener toda la verdad… uf! Y así suma y sigue, suma y sigue… Es duro, no?

A la mañana siguiente…

- Buenos días, Inu – dijo Kagome mientras cocinaba pan queques en la cocina.

- Buenos días… - un poco desanimado, habló el peli negro de ojos azules.

- Te sientes bien? – puso los platos con los pan queques encima de la mesa.

- Sí, sí, mucho mejor.

- No se nota. – se pone al frente del chico, mirándolo con las manos en la cadera, como cuando lo conoció –Qué pasó ayer, Inu-Chan?

- Sólo fue una crisis emocional, nada más.

- Pero estás bien ahora, cierto? –murmuró un tanto preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien. – se le acerca y le hace cariño en la cabeza, despeinándola. –No tienes por qué preocuparte, Kaa-Chan

- No me despeines! – dijo con voz de bebé y pataleando.

- Vamos a comer! – dijo sentándose en la mesa para servirse su desayuno.

Luego de tomar un exquisito desayuno los dos tortolitos juntitos, (N/A: Me salió verso xD), InuYasha va a hacer sus cosas mientras Kagome se va a su área preferida de la mansión… la sala de música y composición. Allí nuestra amiga cantará una hermosa canción, clásica de Disney…

"Kiss the girl" , renovada por Ashley Tisdale.

**[Ahhh, kiss the girl.Ahhh, kiss the girl**

**(Entra con guitarra electrica a punteo)**

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**(Entra con guitarra eléctrica)**

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her you know you do**

**Possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**You don't say a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my**

**Looks like the boy too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?**

**Isn't the shame?**

**Too bad, you gonna miss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl**

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, it's better to do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my**

**Looks like the boy too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?**

**Isn't the shame?**

**Too bad, you gonna miss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared**

**You've got be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it now - **En esta parte InuYasha se asoma por la puerta para oírla cantar, ya que le daba una intriga enorme escucharla cantar, especialmente esta canción. Diría que más que nada porque le llegó al corazón.

**You wanna kiss the girl** (Mirándo a Inu-Chan como si le quisera decir lo que canta)

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**[Ahhh, kiss the girl.Ahhh, kiss the girl**

**la la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**la la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my (prolongado)**

**Kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?**

**Isn't the shame?**

**Too bad, you gonna miss the girl (poco prolongado)**

**la la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl (prolongado)**

**la la la la, la la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl [kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

InuYasha se queda mirando a Kagome, así como muy atónitamente, como entre pasmado, pensativo, atónito, para adentro, con una cara de imbécil que solo les digo que se la imaginen ustedes mismos. (N/A: Imagínense cuando ven a un hombre fijándose en una mujer de cuerpo perfecto o cuando están imbécilmente embelesados viendo algo… Así mismo... solo imagínenselo, No les pido nada más…. Ah, de paso que se rían de su cara xD)

- Oye, qué te pasa a ti?? – dijo Kagome pasándole la mano por delante de su cara varias veces.

- Ah… eh… nada. – murmuró muy pavo.

- Te gustó la canción??

- Sí, sí, sí. Esa canción es de…

- "La sirenita", de Disney. Adoro esa canción!

- Sí…Yo también… - dijo perdido en los ojos de la joven. Lo único que sentía era el sonar de su voz en lo profundo de su ser diciendo…: "You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the kiss. Kiss the girl**"** Y esto lo escuchaba mil y una vez, como si fuese disco re-rayado.

- InuYasha, qué te sucede?? – dijo un tanto preocupada, ya que ella le conversaba como siempre y él no emitía ninguna reacción, sonido, etc. InuYasha seguía pagado, como si estuviera poco menos que en coma… - InuYasha!! Qué te suced…?!?! – pero es interrumpida por Inu-Chan, que al fin volvió a la Tierra, al darle un beso en los labios. Tanto se le interno el pequeño párrafo de la canción que lo llevó a cabo. Kagome estaba pasmada. Nunca pensó que fuese a reaccionar así, pero aún así… le gustaba. Le ponía nerviosa que Inu la besara, no sabía bien por qué… pero le gustaba. Pero eso no impide que su conciente la lleve a tomar medidas: - No… - se separa de él – No es correcto.

- Perdona, yo…

- Fue sólo un impulso. - al decir esto sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella. Inu y Kagome, al mismo tiempo, ponen sus dedos en sus labios, tapándolos. (N/A: Poco menos que estilo pokemón xD. Disculpen si tal vez ofendo a algún lector, lo dudo, pero ruego me perdone.) Los Dos pensaban lo mismo…

- " _Dios, qué acabo de hacer?!?! _" – pensaron al unísono. (N/A: se puede??. Nótese que unísono es cuando hay sonido…xD)

- "No_ puedo hacerle esto a Kikyo… Ella no se lo merece!! Menos ahora que… Pero, Miroku tiene razón… La cosa está muriendo. Así ya no se puede…"_

- "_Mi corazón…late tan rápidamente… Será que acaso…InuYasha me gusta??"_

Algunos minutos después…

- Kagome, perdóname. No fue mi intención. – dijo un poco dolido el joven.

- Realmente fue sin intención alguna??

- Pues… sí.

- OK… - dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero en llegando (xD) a la puerta, se da vuelta y regresa hacia donde está InuYasha, se pone frente a él y le re-que-te-que-contra pisa el pie izquierdo con mucha, mucha fuerza.

- Eso es por jugar conmigo!! - se va de la pieza muy enojada y sale de la casa, cerrando a portazo.

- Qué mujer!!!! Así nunca podré terminar mi misión!! Por qué las mujeres se lo toman todo tan a pecho?!?! Agh!!! .


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Algunos minutos después…

-Kagome, perdóname. No fue mi intención. – dijo un poco dolido el joven.

- Realmente fue sin intención alguna??

- Pues… sí.

- OK… - dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero en llegando (xD) a la puerta, se da vuelta y regresa hacia donde está InuYasha, se pone frente a él y le re-que-te-que-contra pisa el pie izquierdo con mucha, mucha fuerza.

- Eso es por jugar conmigo!! - se va de la pieza muy enojada y sale de la casa, cerrando a portazo.

- Qué mujer!! Así nunca podré terminar mi misión!! Por qué las mujeres se lo toman todo tan a pecho?! Agh!! .

Por fin han llegado las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano! Aunque para qué decir que en Miami siempre es verano… Imagínense el calor que debe hacer! Agh!! Ya! Me frustré… xD…….InuYasha y Kagome salen a dar una vuelta al día siguiente de esta pequeña discusión, por South Beach para pasar un poquito el calor.

Mientras iban por ahí caminando, en uno de los tantos mall que hay en esta ciudad…

- Qué calor hace!! – dijo frustrada Kagome. Sería un buen momento para ir a refrescarse en su piscina. Claro, si no se hubiese acabado el cloro… Esa era la razón de su visita al mall, bueno además de poder comprar un poco de ropa, no? Qué mujer se negaría a aquello?.

- Yo también tengo calor, Kagome… Pero deja de reclamar – exclamó en respuesta Inu-Chan.

- Pero por culpa de tu ineficiencia, falta cloro en la piscina y por eso estamos aquí muertos de calor!!

- Ya deja de echarme la culpa. Ya compré todo, así que en unos minutos va a estar en su piscinita, su real majestad.

- No me ofendas…- murmuró sentida mientras pasaban por el sector de descanso – Además tu también te ves beneficiado con la pisci…- no pudo terminar la oración porque terminó chocando con InuYasha, que iba delante suyo, ya que quedó inmóvil – Se puede saber por qué paraste así de la nada?! Por poco y me rompo mi nariz!

- Quieres un helado, Kagome?? – preguntó mirándola.

- Qué si quiero… un helado? Pues si yo lo tengo que pagar, no.

- Yo te invito, niña.

- Pues… bueno. – luego de decir esto emprendieron el paso a una heladería de helados de agua muy ricos. (N/A: Ya… no lo repitan, ya escribí una estupidez, pero ríanse un poco… el verano me mata las neuronas xD)

- Buenos días. – dijo el señor que atendía la tienda.

- Buenas. A ver… queremos un helado de…

- Hay de frambuesa, piña, chirimoya, melón tuna y calameño, guaraná, maracuyá, papaya, durazno, damasco, sandía, frutilla, manzana, limón, lima, mora, arándanos, mango, naranja y pera. Y si usted quiere pueden haber combinaciones.

- Bien, queremos uno de…

- Piña y frambuesa – dijo la chica con cara de felicidad y una gran sonrisa.

- Y yo uno de… Mango.

- Bien. Denme unos minutos. Con qué paga?

- Con… - dijo mientras revisaba su bolsillo donde habitualmente dejaba su billetera. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Comienza a buscarla en sus otros bolsillos.

- Qué sucede?

- No encuentro mi billetera… Dónde la habré deja…?! – pero un recuerdo se le cruzo mientras decía esto…- Por la mierda! La deje en la cocinaa!!

- Qué?!

- Estoy seguro de que la dejé en mi banano en la mañana!! – mira a Kagome.

- No. Ni siquiera me mires! No es mi culpa que se te haya quedado en la casa! Además… yo también la olvidé… - puso cara de angelito para que no le llegara un reto más o menos grande.

- Agh!! Ni modo… Se puede pagar con… "Redcompra"?? . dijo sacando su visa. En eso llega una banda de tipos y tipas que se ponen a cantar….: **"La felicida, a, a, a, ad! De sentir amo, o, o, o, or! **(N/A: Para los que no entienden, les digo que es un chiste interno chileno, a menos que el comercial se de en otros países xD Eso no lo sé, pero bueno…) Inu y Kagome los miraban con cara… "_Qué mierda les pasa a estos tontos??" _(N/A: Momento idiota xD Yo no di la idea, fue la Kadame!! Cúlpable! Y si les gustó... Muchas Gracias )

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Ji… Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!! – estalló Kagome. No podía parar de reírse – Cómo puedes pagar con Redcompra!

- A falta de efectivo… Al menos agradece que te compré algo para el calor.

- Gracias, Inu-Chan - luego de decir esto le da un besito en la mejilla y le pone una carita tierna.

- Tome, aquí esta su tarjeta, y aquí sus helados.

Después de ir a comprar, se fueron a sentar a una mesa cercana para conversar un poco y comer tranquilos…

- Está muy rico! – exclamó la joven con cara de felicidad – No es cierto?? – dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca se oyó. InuYasha estaba revisando la boleta y detrás de ella, habían un cupón. – Qué es eso?

- Un cupón para algún concurso.

- A ver, préstamelo – le pasó su helado e Inu el cupón. Kagome lo lee por delante y por detrás – Hay un sorteo de un viaje doble a Cancún con todos los gastos pagados, como primer lugar. Y hoy es el último plazo, porque el sorteo se realizará a las… 5 de la tarde.

- Bah! No vale la pena… Nadie gana nada en esos sorteos!

- Vamos!! Llenémoslo!

- Noo.

- Y si nos ganamos unas vacaciones??

- "Nos" ganamos unas vacaciones suena mucha gente. El que pagó con Redcompra los helados fui yo, no tú.

- Pero yo te jodí por el calor. Oh, vamos! Sólo sigamos la corriente! Sí??

- Está bien…- al decir esto, Kagome toma el banano de Inu, saca un lápiz y se pone a rellenar el cupón del sorteo. Al terminar, devolvió el lápiz a su lugar correspondiente. – Listo.

- Tienes buena letra.

- Pues… gracias – Se quedan en silencio un tiempo hasta que Kagome decide romper con él:

- Oye… si no te importa, Podrías devolverme mi helado?? Se está derritiendo.

- Sí, sí. Perdón. – se lo entrego diciendo esto.

- Sabes… mi pad… Kohta, nunca me deja tomar helado.

- Eso es ridículo. Todo el mundo toma helado.

- Bueno yo no. Kohta me lo prohibió en cuanto se casó con mi madre. Antes me encantaba comer helado, era mi comida favorita.

- Enserio??

- Sí.

- Y por qué no te deja comer helado??

- Siempre me dice que si como, voy a engordar – ante esto, InuYasha no pudo evitar reventar en risa – De qué te ríes??

- Ja,ja,ja,ja! No puedo creer que esa sea la excusa. Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!!

- Qué? Pero si antes de que me lo prohibiesen, era una vaca.

- Cuidado con tu obesidad, me espantas! Ja, ja, ja, ja,ja!! Kagome, eres un palillo!!

- Después de cuántos años de abstinencia.

- Kag, eres un palote! Y más encima vives en el país en que se registra la mayor población de obesos morbidos! Kagome, estás bien. Kohta está demente.

- Pero…

- Habíamos quedado en que romperíamos las reglas, no?? Y eso estas haciendo! Vamos! Comer esto de vez en cuando no es ningún pecado.

- Bueno, pero viviendo en South Beach, donde todo el mundo es perfecto…

- Kag,de los tres cuartos de la población. deben ser 50 silicona o estrógenos, y más de un 50 debe hacerse una liposucción como si te lavases los dientes. Rutinaria y diariamente. Ahg!! Vive la vida! Es verano, hace calor, tienes derecho a tomarte un helado aunque sea una vez al año!

- Pe…

- Ahora, deja de discutirme porque sabes rotundamente que tengo la razón y que solo me lo estás negando porque no te gusta perder contra mí.

Más tarde en la casa, un poco antes de cenar…

- InuYasha!! – gritó desde el living la joven.

- Qué?? - gritó en respuesta.

- Ven!

- Ya voy… - murmuró un poco molesto. Era la tercera vez en el día que lo molestaba! Al llegar dijo de mal humor: - Qué ocurre ahora?!

- Me duele mucho el cuello - dijo con su mano derecha en su cuello.

- Ahgf… - suspiró – Vamos, recuéstate en el sillón.

- Qué?!

- No querías un masaje, pues no te lo voy a hacer parada.

- Está bien… - se echa en el sillón de cuero que estaba en la sala. Se corre el pelo del cuello, lo cual le revoluciona las hormonas a nuestro joven oji azul.

- Bien… - murmuró un poco nervioso, mientras se sentaba en un espacio cercano a la joven. Comienza a hacerle un masaje cuando se da cuenta de algo: - Kagome, estás llena de nudos.

- Enserio??

- Créeme que sí.

- Auch!! – chilló.

- Te dolió?? Era un nudo. Estás estresada por algo??

- Además de mi ritmo de vida y de vivir contigo, no para nada.- dijó en tono sarcástico. – Aaaauch!!

- Eso te pasa por bocona…- sigue haciéndole un masaje localizado – Estás segura que es eso??

- Claro…

- Yo creo que es otra cosa… Vamos, sincérate!

- No.

- Bueno, enciérrate como ostra.

- No tanto como tú.

- Estás nerviosa de la reacción de Kohta??

- Quien no lo estaría. Es capaz de hacerte desaparecer del mapa si es que te atraviesas por su camino.

- Me imagino. Nada más??

- Qué otra cosa sería tan importante como para que me llegase a estresar??

- Mmm… No has reprobado ningún ramo, no tienes crisis económicas, Sango está bien, Jin no se ha vuelto a aparecer… No será que quedaste nerviosa por lo de ayer?? – para InuYasha no era necesaria una respuesta. No le costó nada darse cuenta de que ese era el tema que tanto le estresaba. Solo era necesario sentir como se endurecía el cuello de Kagome con tan solo recordar todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

- Sí, claro. Cómo si me interesases mucho. Ja!

- Era eso??

- Claro que NO – dijo en tono molesto, enderezándose, enfrentando a InuYasha.

- Oh, era eso!!

- Por supuesto que no, tonto!! Qué tan prendada iba a quedar yo si tú mismo aclaraste que solo fue un impulso?! Por supuesto que no!! Yo no soy una arrastrada que…!! – pero fue parada por un InuYasha que se le tira encima y la aprisiona con sus brazos, dejándola acostada contra el sofá.

- Tan irresistible soy?? – murmuró con voz segura y sobre todo, seductora, como él mismo. Kagome sólo trataba de no dejarse engañar, trataba de que no consiguiese lo que quería. Pero Inu seguía acercándosele cada vez más. Quería besarla, de eso no había duda. Kagome cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando de repente suena el teléfono sorpresivamente.

- Conchetumadre…! - dijo Kagome al saltar de susto – Claro cuando el teléfono no ha sonado en todo el día! Y viene a darme este susto! – contesta el teléfono de mala gana – Aló??

- Disculpe, se encontrará el Señor InuYasha Taisho en casa.

- Sí, un momento – dejó el teléfono de lado – InuYasha, tu novia al teléfono.

- Qué?? Ya te dije que no tenía novia! – aún así, se puso blanco de nervio. No creía que Kikyo lo llamara descaradamente a su trabajo. Y cómo consiguió el número?? Seguramente el SR. Le estaba ejerciendo la llamada "Presión psicológica", muy utilizada en los restoranes llenos, para tener puesto y/o acelerar gente en algún proceso determinado. Inu coge el teléfono – Sí, quién habla??

- Buenas noches, le llamamos del Mall "Chanchito compulsivo" por un sorteo realizado hoy a las 5 PM.

- Sí, ya algo había oído…

- Le informamos que usted ha sido el afortunado ganador de los pasajes a Cancún para dos personas con todos los gastos pagados.

- Qué?! – exclamó asombrado.

- Qué ocurre?? – preguntó Kagome al ver la cara del chico.

- Es…Está segura??

- Claro. Usted es InuYasha Taisho, 22 años, pagó con Redcompra unos helados "Aguenfrüz" el día de hoy a las 4:30 PM. Esto es correcto??

- Sí, lo es…

- Bien, le informo en conjunto que pase a retirar los pasajes y todos los vouchers a la agencia de turismos y aerolíneas "Chanchito volador" en el mismo mall del sorteo entre 9 AM y 4 PM toda esta semana.

- OK, por allí estaré. Muy amable.

- Gracias por preferir Malles "Pig King", buena suerte y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – cuelga el teléfono.

- Qué ocurre?? Le ha pasado algo a tu hermano??- dijo en tono de preocupación.

- Kagome… Prepara tus maletas…- con voz fúnebre.

- Qué??

- Nos vamos… - cabizbajo.

- A dónde vamos??

- A Cancún con todos los gastos pagados!! – voz de Willy Sabor (N/A: Véase locutor chileno de la radio corazón, 101.3 xD)

- No way!! – exclamó Kagome muy emocionada.

- Yeah.

- No waaay!! - se pone a gritar y a chillar como loca mientras abraza a Inu y este le da miles de vueltas.

- Ja,ja!! Nos vamos de vacaciones, nos vamos de vacaciones!!

- Wait a second – dijo Kag soltándose – Cómo que NOS vamos??

- Claro, nos vamos. A ver, me llamaron a mí, no a ti.

- Pero eso no me incluye.

- Claro que sí.

- Claro que no.

- Que sí.

- Claro que no.

- Tú pudiste a ver puesto perfectamente tu nombre en ese cupón. Y no lo hiciste.

- El cupón era tuyo, tú compraste con Visa un par de helados, no yo. Además tendría que ser muy descarada para hacer algo así.

- Ves que por eso NOS vamos.

- Deberías invitar a tu novia.

- Otra vez la burra al trigo! Que no tengo novia! Además tú me dijiste que pusiera el cupón. Sin ti no lo habría ganado, así que tienes que ir.

- Eso es verdad… Está bien, aceptaré. Pero con una condición.

- Cuál condición??

- Primero, que mi padre no se entere, y segundo… yo me voy en la ventana.

- No, yo en la ventana.

- Entonces no.

- Pusiste una condición, y esa es la segunda! De todos modos vas a ir… - dijo mientras se iban a cenar.

Al día siguiente InuYasha va a recoger los vouchers a la aerolínea correspondiente. Según estos, el día del viaje sería en dos días que, según Kagome no serían suficientes para arreglar las maletas. Ese mismo no dudaron en dar a conocer al mundo de su dicha por este viaje lo cual encendió las alarmas de dos personas…


End file.
